Guerra de Clanes
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Traducción. Naruto finalmente ha derrotado al Juubi, pero cuando este se autodestruye, él y el resto del equipo 7, sin Kakashi, son arrancados de su línea de tiempo por Rikudou Sennin, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. ¿Qué quiere el sabio de ellos? ¿Van a volver a su casa destrozada por la guerra? .Eventual viaje en el tiempo a la Guerra de los Clanes. No hay vínculos, no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic es una traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, autoría total de Duesal10 a excepción de algunas palabritas y arreglos hecho por fin positivo para una correcta traducción. Comprendo que quizás no sea la mejor, pero es mi mejor esfuerzo por traerles este fic que , a mí, me ha gustado mucho.

**RESUMEN:**Naruto finalmente derrotó al Juubi, pero cuando este se autodestruye, él y el resto del equipo 7, sin Kakashi, son arrancados de su linea de tiempo por el Rikudou Sennin, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. ¿Qué quiere el sabio de ellos? ¿Van a volver a su casa destrozada por la guerra? Eventual viaje en el tiempo a la Guerra de los Clanes. No hay vínculos, no yaoi.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

_**La Guerra de Clanes**_

_**Prologo**_

Naruto se apartó del cadáver humeante del Juubi. Por fin se había acabado. Después de años en el caos de la guerra, ellos finalmente habían prevalecido. El plan "Ojo de Luna" había fallado al final. Madara había sido asesinado.

Luego gimió cuando un pico de dolor lo embosco, oprimiendo sus nervios sin compasión.

Mientras se dejó caer de rodillas oyó a alguien gritar.

Su pecho era un paisaje, lleno de cortes tan profundos que sin los poderes curativos del Kyuubi, ya habría muerto. En su estado, Naruto estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse despierto. Para mantenerse vivo. Estaba de rodillas, en un charco de su propia sangre.

― ¡Naruto!― miró a través de su dolor para localizar la fuente de la voz. Oyó la voz de nuevo, esta vez sonó un poco más desesperada.

― ¡Naruto! ― sus ojos se estrecharon momentáneamente mientras buscaba en su mente confundida poner la voz en su lugar, y luego se ampliaron cuando la realización llegó a él.

― ¡Sasuke! ― murmuró como pudo. Intento ponerse de pie con su mano, pero el dolor lacero su brazo, efectivamente inmovilizándolo.

― ¡Gaahh! ― gritó, cuando una nueva ola de dolor hizo estragos en su cuerpo devastado. Kurama estaba demasiado exhausto para ayudarlo a sanar ahora. Había tomado casi toda la fuerza de Kurama para derrotar al Juubi y, incluso así, ellos pudieron haber perdido con facilidad.

De repente Sasuke apareció al lado de Naruto, relámpagos corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Sakura le siguió momentos después ― ¡Naruto! ―lloraron ambos.

Sakura empujó a Naruto sobre su espalda, ignorando las lágrimas y protestas mientras Sasuke deshacía sus rayos. Cubriendo sus manos con brillante chakra verde, cortó a través del traje naranja y comenzó la inspección de cuerpo completo.

― ¡Oh, quédate quieto! ― gritó a Naruto, quien seguía luchando por levantarse ― Sasuke, sujétalo ― Sasuke cumplió mientras Naruto cerró los ojos y dejó salir un leve gemido.

Sasuke miró hacia su compañero y sonrió ― El Juubi realmente hizo un numero en ti ¿eh, Dobe? ― dijo, mientras intenta sin éxito esconder la preocupación en su voz.

Naruto apretó los dientes, abrió los ojos por un momento y encontró el Sharingan de Sasuke mirando hacia él. Su mirada se intensifico de inmediato.

―Teme ― gruño, en señal de advertencia. ― ¿Que intentas hacerme? ¿Por qué está tu Sharingan activado?

Sasuke dejó caer su sonrisa ―. Esto es para ayudarte Naruto. Esto es demasiado dolor para que cualquiera pueda manejar, incluso para ti ― luego cerró los ojos, mientras inhala. Al abrir sus ojos, momentos después, su Sharingan de tres tomoes fue reemplazado por una serie de lazos rojos con borde negro. El Mangekyo Sharingan resplandece en vida frente a Naruto.

El rubio asintió en comprensión y alivio ―. Hazlo― dijo. En momentos tan difíciles, la vieja confianza de antaño renacía entre las cenizas, más perdurable y fuerte que nunca .

― ¡Apresúrate! ― urgió Sakura. ― ¡Se le agota el tiempo y necesito noquearlo para empezar la operación!

Sasuke asintió leve a sus palabras y luego miró dentro de los ojos azules del Jinchuriki. ― ¡Tsukuyomi! ― murmuró, tomando la cabeza de Naruto que cae inconsciente al suelo.

―Bien, ahora ayúdame a quitarle su camiseta ― ordenó la Haruno, mientras sus manos envueltas en chakra verde descienden por el pecho del Uzumaki. Hizo una mueca al ver que varias de los cortes cubren sus manos de sangre al pasar por encima. La situación se percibe más tétrica entre sus dedos.

Era un milagro que Naruto no hubiera muerto con heridas como esas. Maldición, dudaba que Tsunade-sama pudiera sobrevivir lo que él había pasado, incluso con su jutsu de regeneración mitótica. Pero, en cambio a la quinta, Naruto siempre tuvo los poderes de curación más fuertes en el mundo, el poder del jinchuriki de nueve colas. Cerró los ojos mientras comenzó a sondear la herida con Sasuke en estado de alerta. Cerca del total de sus órganos internos habían sido rotos. El Kyuubi estaba ayudando, pero al final no lograba hacer mucho, el estado de debilidad tras la cruenta lucha es drástico. Rápido, comenzó a inducir chakra entre las heridas, tratando de alcanzar primero los órganos cruciales.

Mientras el chakra verde de Sakura se abre paso entre los órganos, las células se revitalizan y comienza a dividirse a una velocidad increíble, el tipo de curación necesaria para salvar la vida de su compañero, pero también reduciría su tiempo de vida total. Las células tienen una cantidad exacta de veces para dividirse y no había forma de cambiar eso, es la forma más preferible para tratar heridas de tal gravedad. Sin embargo, era lo único que podría pensar para trabajar extremadamente rápido y salvar preciados segundos de lucha contra la muerte.

Se concentró en posicionar sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto, justo debajo de su corazón, donde el daño luce más extenso. Fluyendo chakra entre las células a la mayor velocidad posible para desvanecer las quemaduras y cortes. Le sorprendía lo mucho que el rubio logra soportar sin colapsarse. No obstante, él siempre seria el mismo idiota que no sabía cómo darse por vencido. Nunca. Incluso cuando Sasuke se fue por cuatro años o en el enfrentamiento final contra el Juubi.

Después de su primera confrontación con el diez colas, en el cual la mayoría de la alianza había caído, Naruto decidió enfrentar al Juubi solo. Para proteger a todos. Por sí solo.

_¡Baka!_

Pero Sakura vio con cariño el rostro relajado de Naruto. Siempre había tratado tan duro. Resoplo en alivio cuando sintió los órganos de Naruto tejerse entre ellos bajo sus manos. Levanto la vista para encontrarse con el rostro ansioso de Sasuke y le dijo ―. Vivirá, pero voy a necesitar seguir por unos pocos minutos más, solo por si acaso.

Sasuke asintió relajado en silencio y observó al duro cabeza del dobe. Por el infierno que Naruto moriría allí. Ellos tenían tanto por hacer, Konoha estaba en ruinas y el resto de las naciones elementales no estaban mejor. Tsunade murió después de curar a los otros Kage, y la villa había demandado de manera unánime que Naruto aceptara la posición como Rokudaime Hokage. La única cosa deteniendo a Naruto de ello era que el mundo estaba por terminar. _Literalmente_.

Sakura termino la cirugía aplicando un último impulso de chakra en las células de Naruto. Luego cerró la piel sobre las heridas corriendo un dedo recubierto de chakra sobre las rupturas haciendo que las cortadas desaparezcan.

―Nunca me percate que eras tan buena― dijo Sasuke, en su típica - soy mejor que tú en cualquier forma- voz. Ella suspiro.

―Bueno, podrías haberlo hecho si no hubieras estado tan obsesionado con la venganza ― el rostro de Sasuke cayó, y Sakura inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho―. S-Sasuke... yo…

―Déjalo, Sakura ― espeto ―. Estás en lo correcto. La única razón por la que regreso es porque se lo debo a Naruto. No hay nada para mí en Konohagakure.

Ella le miró intensamente, concentrando chakra en su puño.

―Excepto por ti ― finalizó rápido Sasuke ― Al menos tengo que disculparme por dejarte.

―Bien ― musito dulce, con la furia evaporada.― ¡Pero no olvides que también le debes a la villa!

Sasuke hizo una mueca. Konoha le había dado nada menos que la bienvenida por su retorno. Las únicas cosas que los detenían de atacarlo a él era el apoyo de Naruto como el futuro Hokage y el hecho de que el Juubi está a menos de diez kilómetros de distancia de las puertas de la aldea.

―De alguna manera, no creo que el resto de la aldea pueda a aceptar mi retorno.

Luego miraron a su alrededor. El campo sembrado con cuerpos. Una mayoría eran cuerpos de la aldea escondida de la hoja, pero también existen otros de la Nube, Arena, Roca y Niebla. Después de la derrota inicial a manos del Juubi, Konoha se había convertido en el reagrupamiento no oficial para el refuerzo de la guerra. No oficial, pues los Kages habían sido asesinados en batalla y el comando central fue aniquilado. Sakura fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio.

―De alguna forma, yo creo que esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones ― al ver hacia abajo al completamente relajado Naruto continuo ―. Además, tienes el completo apoyo de Naruto. Los habitantes del pueblo le seguirán en todo ahora.

Incluso Sasuke sabía de la nueva popularidad de Naruto, aún le sorprende. Apenas había llegado cinco minutos antes del Juubi.

― ¿Es así? ― murmuro con asombro. Los milagros ocurrían después de todo.

Aún puede recordar como toda la aldea odiaba a Naruto por la bestia de colas dentro de él. Fue realmente duro conectar a la paria del pueblo con el héroe en el que Naruto se había convertido.

Tantas cosas ocurrieron a los largo de los años.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto se levantó hasta quedar en sentado, casi empujando a Sakura al suelo. Sasuke saltó tres metros hacia atrás, sin estar seguro de que esperar.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe. Sasuke, muy para su sorpresa, noto que las pupilas eran una fina línea ámbar. Al lado del rubio, Sakura observó en completa confusión.

―Modo sabio ― explico Sakura en un suspiro.

Sasuke se congelo ― ¡Eso lo sé! ¿Por qué esta Naruto en modo sabio justo ahora? Míralo, ¡ni siquiera está consciente!

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó ella con incredulidad total.

Después de varios infructuosos intentos de obtener respuesta de Naruto, Sakura estuvo asombrada de descubrir que Sasuke estaba en lo correcto. Naruto parecía haber estado juntando pasivamente energía de la naturaleza mientras se desarrolló la cirugía. No podía ni comenzar a preguntarse cómo o incluso, porque.

Y se puso de pie. Naruto formo el sello del clon de sombra y dos Naruto surgieron entre nubes de humo lado a lado del primero, caminando juntos hacia el humeante cuerpo del Juubi. Ahora que las bestias de colas eran libres, el Juubi estaba completamente privado de chakra y, podría incluso estar muerto.

―Sakura― ella ni siquiera lo noto. Naruto podía lastimarse. Era su trabajo asegurarse de que él no cometiera una estupidez. Esta vez, Sasuke alzo la voz con urgencia ― ¡Sakura!

Sakura vio directo en los ojos preocupados de Sasuke ―. No tengo idea de que está tratando de hacer el dobe pero estoy seguro de que no quieres quedar en el fuego cruzado.

La pelirosa miró de nuevo al Uzumaki y asintió. No estaba segura de que podría hacer ahora, pero no está dispuesta a esperar. El modo sabio es letal para cualquiera en su rango.

De repente, el aire se marcó con un sonido chirriante y agudo del jutsu avanzado. El agudo chirrido subió mientras Naruto añadió grandes cantidades de chakra en su mano, así como los dos clones apoyan con chakra de viento, comprimiendo todo en un Rasengan con forma de shuriken.

― ¡**FUUTON: RASEN SHRUIKEN**!― declaro, con la técnica de estilo viento girando sobre su cabeza.

Luego, el hizo algo completamente nuevo. Algo cien por ciento, Naruto.

Seis clones más aparecieron a ambos lados, comenzando a trabajar en dos Rasenshurinken más.

Los ojos de Sasuke vibraron con el Sharingan activado. Comprendía un rasenshuriken en modo sabio. Incluso tres, dada la masiva cantidad de reserva de chakra del ojiazul. ¿Pero al mismo tiempo? No era posible. ¿Cómo podría Naruto tener un control de chakra tan avanzado? Ahora, el zumbante sonido era ensordecedor, pero lo ignoro. Sakura, por otro lado, apretó los dientes y presiono las manos contra sus orejas.

El viento rugió en el campo de batalla, removiendo los cuerpos que se encuentran en su camino. Los Naruto pausaron por un momento, con tres de ellos sosteniendo las masivas bolas de chakra sobre sus cabezas.

Y Naruto habló, pero la voz no era la suya. Era por mucho más madura, casi como si una persona antigua estuviera hablando en lugar de Naruto, su voz marcada por la desesperación.

―Con la destrucción del diez colas, el mundo conocerá la paz una vez más. Mi error será por siempre borrado de este mundo.

La mitad de los clones desapareció, dejando a los restantes para arremeter sus fatales proyectiles.

― **¡****TRIPLE ATAQUE, FUUTON: RASEN SHURIKEN!**

Los ataques se reunieron en el aire, pero en lugar de anularse mutuamente, se fusionaron. Ahora había una gigantesca bola de chakra viento volátil tan grande como una bomba de de cola bestia dirigida hacia el Juubi.

Golpeó y el mundo _estalló en luz_.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? :D Tarde un poco pues tuve que trabajar esta semana, pero acabado el trabajo me puse a perfeccionar esta traducción. Duesal10 ojala te halla gustado el fic, un gusto traducirlo. Para todos aquellos que gusten del fic, pueden leer la versión en ingles o , si en caso desean comunicar algo al autor, estare encantada de traducirle sus comentarios y reviews.

Muy pronto la traducción de los siguientes capitulos :D. ¡Y no olviden... dejen **REVIEW!**


	2. Cuarto Blanco

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic es una traducción del fic con el mismo nombre, autoría total de Duesal10 a excepción de algunas palabritas y arreglos hecho por fin positivo para una correcta traducción. Comprendo que quizás no sea la mejor, pero es mi mejor esfuerzo por traerles este fic que , a mí, me ha gustado mucho.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes_

**_La Guerra de Clanes_**

**_Cuarto Blanco_**

El equipo siete no tuvo ninguna oportunidad contra la explosión, ni siquiera pudieron cubrirse. Sasuke y Sakura se petrificaron del shock, mientras Naruto permanecía de pie con una amplia sonrisa ante el alcance de la luz. Momentos antes de que el infierno les consumiera, el tiempo se redujo a una parada, y un anciano con el pelo de plata salvaje materializado arrancó a los tres ninjas de la explosión. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando el tiempo fue liberado de su estrangulamiento, porque todo en la zona de la explosión fue borrado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

La explosión había terminado.

Para Naruto la cabeza le dolía horrores, se sentía como una mezcla dolorosa entre el puño de Sakura y el Amaterasu de Sasuke.

Un verdadero dolor.

―Owww... ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?― Naruto maldijo entre dientes mientras trataba de liberarse del dolor punzante en la cabeza. Sus recuerdos eran borrosos, parpadeo fuerte, notando la ausencia de algo entre los flashes de memoria que lo azotan.― _¡Sakura! ¡Sasuke! _― intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos, gritar, pero su cuerpo se negó por el agotamiento.

Segundos después, sus ojos se abrieron ante un mundo blanco. Infinito color blanco. Un nuevo mundo revelado ante él. Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados con la espalda frente a él, en una discusión bastante acalorada.

Naruto gimió y sus dos cabezas giraron bruscamente hacia él.

― ¡Naruto! ― exclamaron a una sola voz. Sakura inmediatamente sacó sus manos y comenzó a examinar Naruto.

― ¡Baka! ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Por qué trataste de destruir el cuerpo del Juubi?

Naruto se encogió bajo ataque de Sakura. Ella pudo haber sido conocida como la "Diosa de la Medicina", pero a la vez podía ser francamente aterradora. Ni siquiera podía contar el número de veces que ella le dio un puñetazo a través de las paredes por alguna estupidez hecha o dicha.

Murmurando sobre su suerte se levantó con los codos, examinando el lugar.

Nada, una infinita nada.

Claro, Sasuke y Sakura estaban allí, pero eso fue todo. Naruto no podía ni siquiera ver el suelo. Sabía que tenía que estar allí, porque él podía sentirlo debajo de él, pero lo único que veía era blanco. Si se trataba de una habitación, Naruto no podía decir que lo era, porque no había absolutamente ninguna variación en los alrededores blancos como la nieve. En cierto modo le recordaba a la habitación secreta donde se formó en su Chakra-mode con Bee.

_Espera._

Una sensación de vacío horrible le invadió el estómago.

¿Estaban muertos? Querido Kami… ¡Sakura iba a matarlo, y entonces Sasuke usaría su cuerpo para prácticas de tiro en venganza!

Intentó volver a moverse, quedándose quieto por el dolor de los músculos agarrotados. El dolor era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en la vida. Ni siquiera lo que Madara le hizo durante su batalla se podía comparar. Era como que estar siendo molido, quemado, y congelado, todo al mismo tiempo. Por un momento creyó perder la capacidad de pensar.

Afortunadamente para él, Sakura notó su difícil situación. Rápidamente comenzó a bombear de nuevo chakra en su cuerpo, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas débiles de que él estaba bien. A medida que el dolor poco a poco se filtró fuera de su mente, Naruto se dio cuenta de algo. No recordaba la destrucción del Juubi.

_Oh, mierda._ Él pensaba. _¡Me he perdido algo enorme, ese fue el punto de toda la guerra_!

Sabía que derrotó al Juubi, pero su mente estaba dibujada completamente en blanco después.

Haciendo una mueca, miró a Sakura y Sasuke, a su vez. Sasuke se veía bien, su Susanoo lo protegió durante la mayor parte de la batalla. En todo caso, el palido color de sus ojos denota agotamiento por el constante uso. Sakura era una historia totalmente diferente. Parecía tan cansada como Naruto sentía, que no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que era el núcleo de la Unidad Médica después de lo ocurrido con Tsunade.

Su cabello de color rosa está en completo desorden mientras se centra en Naruto, haciendo caso omiso de la fuga en su propia reserva de chakra. Naruto dolorosamente aclaró la garganta, capturando la atención de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

Sasuke realizo una melancólica mirada, quizás mostrando algo de culpa.

―Haz estado inconsciente durante los últimos dos días. Para ser honesto, ni Sakura ni yo tenemos idea de donde estamos.

Naruto parpadeó, casi igual que uno de sus sapos.

― ¿Qué?

Sasuke suspiró. Si él no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo explicárselo a Naruto?

Naruto se había convertido en el líder no oficial de la Alianza Shinobi en las últimas semanas de la guerra. Durante ese tiempo, se acostumbró a procesar grandes cantidades de información, y a planificar en consecuencia. Si pudiera hacer eso, él podría ser capaz de entender después de todo.

―Está bien. Informe de situación― comenzó notando como los ojos de Naruto se abrieron momentáneamente. Naruto ciertamente no esperaba que Sasuke de todas las personas lo tomase a él como líder―.Después de que derrotamos al Juubi, te desmayaste― continuó,― ,Sakura te ha sanado, tenías casi todos los órganos destruidos.

Miró a Sakura, cuestionando si le faltaba algo. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto y continuó.

―Sakura logró ahorrar tiempo con la técnica de la célula mitótica para revitalizar ― explicó teórico.

Naruto abruptamente contuvo el aliento. Debe de haber estado en una condición horrible si necesitaba de esa técnica.

―Estabas inconsciente durante unos dos minutos, pero entonces algo sucedió...

Naruto frunció el ceño. No recordaba nada después de perder el conocimiento. Se dio cuenta de Sasuke pauso, esperando a que prestara atención de nuevo.

―Entraste en modo Sennin mientras estabas inconsciente.

― ¡¿Qué?!

Eso era imposible. Incluso si se las arregló de algún modo para reunir energía de la naturaleza mientras estaba inconsciente, que aún no podía comprender, no había manera de controlarlo sin que su mente estuviera consciente activada para regular el flujo dentro de su cuerpo. En otras palabras, si reunía energía de la naturaleza mientras dormía, no habría nada para evitar que se convierta en un sapo.

―Eso no es todo, dobe― continuó Sasuke en un serio tono de "es en serio".

Naruto trató de ignorar el corazón acelerado en previsión terrible. ¿Qué podría ser peor que el modo Sennin al inconsciente?

―Destruiste el cuerpo del Juubi con un ataque simultaneó de tres Futon, Rasen Shurikens de largo alcance. Por lo que pude ver con mi Sharingan tu chakra exploto por completo junto a los restos del Juubi.

El rubio, adentrado en la nefasta explicación que dice su mejor amigo llego a una rápida conclusión.

_Yep. Estamos todos muertos. Acabo de matar a mis mejores amigos. _

―Después Sakura me despertó después de un período de tiempo indeterminado y nos encontramos con en este ― le echó un vistazo alrededor― lugar.

Con una mirada hacia Sasuke, Naruto logró confirmar sus sospechas.

―Mi Sharingan no puede penetrar las paredes, es inútil.

Naruto miró a Sakura con expectación. ― ¿Y bien?

― ¿Qué?― le espetó, más que molesta. ―Mi súper fuerza es inútil contra el suelo. ¡Casi me rompí la mano sólo por tratar de probarlo!

Naruto confirmo la idea, si el Sharingan no tenía efecto entonces dudaba que algo pudiera acabar con el lugar o lo que sea donde se encontraban.

―Por ahora, tenemos que descansar y recuperarnos. No sabemos dónde estamos o a que nos enfrentamos ― dijo Sasuke y Sakura asintió con la cabeza en esto. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

Sin peligro inmediato, Naruto puso su cabeza hacia abajo y se volvió a dormir con Sasuke y Sakura a cada lado.

* * *

―Naruto.

Naruto gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

― ¡Naruto!― Kurama llamó con más fuerza. Naruto se negó obstinadamente a despertar. Kurama estaba llegando a sus extremos de paciencia.

― ¡NARUTO! ¡DESPIERTA, MALDITA SEA!

Naruto se puso en posición vertical de golpe, asustado por el alto tono de voz del Kyuubi.

Kurama se rio un poco en el panorama de la mente de Naruto. ― ¡Qué te sirva de lección, mocoso! ¡He estado tratando de despertarte en las últimas tres horas!

Naruto gruñó por la interrupción a su sueño sobre el ramen, observando el paisaje mental de su interior. Aun confundido.

― ¿Kurama?― gimió. Después de casi una semana en la blanca "dimensión" como Sasuke había empezado a llamar, él apenas se estaba recuperando de las secuelas de la batalla. Afortunadamente, Sakura tenía un pergamino sellado lleno de dos meses de valor alimentos y agua, ya que todavía no podían encontrar una salida―.Así que finalmente despertaste. ¿Estás completamente recuperado?

―Sí, pero basta de eso. Lo que voy a decir es de vital importancia.

Naruto se animó. No era frecuente que Kurama fuera tan serio. Sería una idiotez ignorarlo mientras lo era ―.Bueno, ¿qué es?

―Paciencia… ―gruño el bijuu ―. Ah, qué más da. Volviendo al tema, nosotros ya no estamos en las naciones ninja.

Su contenedor soltó un bufido. ― ¡Dime algo que yo no sé! ―. Para él probablemente estaban en una prisión de algún tipo, dios sabían dónde.

― ¿Quieres callarte y dejarme terminar?― exigió en un tono molesto el zorro. Naruto asintió con la cabeza obediente ―.Como iba diciendo, no estamos en las naciones elementales. Ni siquiera estamos en nuestra línea de tiempo.

Por el rostro del Uzumaki era obvio que no entendía el grado de importancia de las palabras de Kurama. ¿Cómo podrían no estar en su tiempo? Kurama notó la incredulidad y confusión gritando evidente de los ojos de Naruto.

―Estamos en los campos de entrenamiento personales de Rikudou Sennin, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Los ojos de Naruto se hincharon. De todos los escenarios posibles que el equipo de siete había planteado en su lluvia de idea, ese no estaba entre lo previsto. Pero si era verdad... ¡No, no podía ser verdad! El Sabio de los Seis Caminos murió hacía más de dos mil años atrás. Todavía era humano, y no había forma de que un ser humano, incluso uno con el Rinnegan podría vivir hasta el tiempo presente.

― ¿Naruto? ― musitó Kurama, levemente preocupado ―.El mismo sabio no podría estar aquí, pero todavía estamos en sus dominios. Pisa con cuidado, Naruto.

Y con eso, el Kyuubi cerró los enormes ojos rojos y se sentó a descansar.

* * *

Y fin.

Bueno del capitulo xD .

Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que traducí, pero no tenía tiempo. Espero poder subir otro más esta semana que tengo menos pcs, aunque amigos míos, no me fue tan bien en ellas. ¡Me esforzare más! Apenas empeze ciclo y ya tengo strees y falta de sueño, tengo clases cuatro días a la semana a las 7 am y me levanto a las 5 am para llegar a tiempo, en pocas palabras, mi sueño pende de un hilo u.u .

Queridos lectores, a aquellos que recién se enganchan o ya me conocen de mi fic de Naruto, Por el bienestar del equipo, aquí otro capitulo cortesía de Duesal10 , aunque está en ingles xD. Cuidense mucho y duerman bien, cuentenme que les parece el capitulo del manga, yo me quede OMG D= , aunque se veia venir nunca se sabe con Sasuke. Su mente nos juega mal xD . Muero ´por que NAruto y Minato se encuentren de nuevo :3.

También quiero dejar un mensaje a aquellas personas que no podré enviar PM por sus reviews en Por el Bienestar del Equipo.

Andrea: Dios, creo que ese fue el review más largo que ví. ¡Y lo amo! ¡Cada palabra! Quisiera hablar de muchas cosas contigo pero me temo que el correo no sale por politica de la web, se desaparece del mensaje. Te agradecería si lo dejas de nuevo o si logras entrar a tu cuenta, si en caso dejas el e-mail solo pon espacios entre las letras y sale :D . Espero comunicarme contigo.

Mussaluna : Gracias por tu apoyo. Y creeme , cuando lo escribí pense igual que tú xD .

Para los fans de este capitulo, en especial a Ignaciosegundo, quién dejo un review muy ... " encantador" xD . Aquí el capitulo. Cerezo ojala te guste el trabajo de traducción, cualquier palabra o comentario se lo dire a Duesal :) Después de todo el fic le pertenece a él.

Hasta una proxima actualizacion, que espero sea en solo unos cuatro días. :)


End file.
